


vamPIRES

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Medical Kink, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Random Halloween inspired drawings that will be posted through October based on prompts and my own self-prompts? Basically I just want an excuse to draw freaky monsters.





	1. nasty nurse and that dude with the teeth




	2. cheerleader




End file.
